Maiden of Sunlight
by Finalangel509
Summary: "Gandalf, if we go against what the Valor written into stone, it could change everything for good or bad." "I know that young one but I know you changed something by warning them...you care for him." Follow Aurora and her companion Fenrir as they join Thorin and the Company to take back Erebor, but what dangers await them along the way? What secrets are about to be uncovered?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything of the Hobbit only my own characters and some locations that aren't in the movie. Please enjoy and review!**

 _ **Prologue**_

 **Silverfrost Mountains**

 _A white owl flew through the icy winds towards a large castle. From a distance the castle looked like an ice castle but up close it was a magnificent castle that seem to reach the heavens themselves with soft light grey stone with ice and snow covering it.  
A lone feminine figure sat in the lush garden that seemed to be absent of any ice or snow as she sat under a tree wearing a golden dress with white trim while woodland animals resting around her in complete silence.  
Braided brunette hair that shined in the sunlight resting on naked shoulders as the woman sat reading a book, a large shadow flew over the castle as the ground shook startling some birds and animals in the garden.  
"Can't he return without causing a disturbance in the silence?" A soft melodious voice asked as the animals looked at the woman while she closed her book.  
The owl flew to her with a small parcel in his talons as she walked to it. "Something from Gandalf?" The woman asked the owl as it stared at her, speaking to her with its eyes.  
She took the parcel and saw a neatly folded black cloak with a note on top of it._

 _A man with pure white hair and icy blue eyes wearing black trousers and a black jacket with white fur around the collar walked towards the garden with a tall figure wearing a long grey robe and grey pointed hat following him as they entered the lush garden.  
"You still enjoy the peace of this place, young light." The tall man asked as they walked closer to the woman.  
"Yes…but it appears that I'm needed again aren't I, _O _lórin." The woman said as the woman looked at them with lush green eyes. "He has come out of hiding hasn't he?"  
"I'm afraid so…in a few months I request you and your companion here to join a company of durin on a journey." The gray haired man said to her as the white haired man growled a bit.  
The woman glared at him. "I don't want her anywhere near __**them**_ _, Gandalf." The white haired man growled.  
"I know of this…but trust me, she will be safe please if we can help them then we can prevent a catastrophic events that are in the far future." Gandalf said to them.  
The woman held the cloak in her petite hands as she paced slowly while the animals watched her patiently.  
"Is this about the vision she told us…about a great battle..." The woman said to him as he watched her.  
"You miss him do you not?" Gandalf asked her as a servant walked over to them with warm tea.  
Both men saw a faint tear fall from her slightly tanned face as she used the cloak to wipe it away.  
"Every day, I doubt he remembers me…I left before Smaug took the mountain." The woman said to him. "If we join you on this journey…do you really believe I can save them?"  
Gandalf looked at the young woman in front of him. "Yes…the White Council will allow you to journey with them and knowing you young one you will even defy the Valor." Gandalf said to her as the man next to him smirked.  
"She is strong willed and you already know I will protect her with my life and armor." The man said as the woman drank her tea while looking at the white brooch on the black cloak.  
"I will depart soon within a month…where is this meeting place, Olórin_?" _The woman asked him as he drank his tea.  
"That my dear will be a small cozy place named The Shire." Gandalf said as the man and woman looked at each other in confusion.  
"I never heard of this place Gandalf, what is it like?" The woman asked him.  
"My, my Lady Aurora, you haven't come to the Shire? It's a cozy place…I wrote down in my note the name to look for when you reach The Shire…I believe you both would like it there." Gandalf said to them as they heard flapping of wings to see an eagle land on the bridge. "I already ask a friend of yours to come as well she will be late she said." Gandalf walked to the eagle as the duo followed.  
"I don't think the dwarf lord would be happy with this, wizard…" The man said to the grey wizard as they heard Aurora sigh.  
"Fenrir let's just see how all this plays out…I don't want you hurting anyone unless they are enemies." Aurora said to him.  
Fenrir bowed to her. "Only for you…Lady Aurora." Fenrir said to her as she saw the Gandalf hop onto the eagle and fly off into the sunset. "Do you really think he is threating Middle-Earth again? You know the others and I will protect you and those you call allies." Fenrir watched his friend as she closed her eyes.  
Aurora slowly opened her eyes as she looked at him softly. "Fenrir…if __**that**_ _happens again, you will be there right." Aurora asked him in a soft scared tone as he hugged her to his body.  
"You know I will...plus I know if something does happen I will protect you no matter what until my last cold breath." Fenrir whispered to her as she listened to his heart beat and felt her shake a bit. "What is so funny?"  
Aurora giggled a little as she looked into his icy blue eyes. "You're a woman's worst enemy yet your charm doesn't affect me." Aurora said to him as she pulled away from him and started for the entrance. "Take a bathe we should leave a 3 days."  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Company

It was a beautiful bright day in the Shire, birds chirping, horses ran through the open fields as the hobbits wandered around in their daily lives.  
Two lone figures in black cloaks made their way into the shire with packs on their backs as the sun shine down from the heavens above as the shorter one looked up at the sky as green eyes shined and flickered amber for a second before fading back to green.  
"I say we eat before we get to Bag End." The tall figure said to his small companion.  
"Yes knowing the dwarves they will eat everything in the poor hobbits home." A female voice said to him as they stopped under a tree and pulled back their hoods.  
The shorter figure's brunette hair softly flowed down to her shoulder blades as her green eyes watched everything around them. She wore a dark green corset with black pants and brown boots with a brown belt gently hugging onto her curvy hips with a pair of dual swords resting on either hip.  
The other figure had silver hair almost pure white barely touching his shoulders with piercing icy blue eyes while he wore a dark blue tunic and black trousers and black boots with grey fur on them.  
"You sure you want to do this? He said it is your choice to go on this journey." The man said to her as he sat next to her.  
The woman looked at him as she rummage through her pack and pulled out two small bundles. "I know…I want to help them." The woman said to him as she unwrapped the bundles to reveal a small loaf of bread and some cheese. "Fenrir please do not do anything to them or to make them mistrust us."  
Fenrir snorted. "I gave you my promise…I'm only on this journey to keep you out of trouble young maiden." Fenrir said as she elbowed him in his ribs causing him to laugh. "Aurora, you're the only one I want safe on this journey plus this might make you feel better with other company than me and elves or just the white council." Aurora smiled at his words as they ate in pure silence while listening to nature around them.

 **Later that night  
**  
In a cozy hobbit home, 13 dwarves, a hobbit and a grey wizard talked as Balin handed Bilbo a long contract.  
 _Where on earth are those two?_ Gandalf thought to himself as everyone heard a light knock on the door causing some of the dwarves to jump in surprise.  
The dwarf lord looked at the old wizard as he saw a smile slowly form on his face. "That must be our last companions." Gandalf said as the young hobbit looked at him in confusion.  
Bilbo made his way to the door as he heard talking on the other side. "You need to knock louder." A male voice said as they heard a deep groan while the young hobbit opened the door to reveal two figures in black cloaks.  
"Um…hello?" Bilbo asked them as the two figures slightly bowed to the hobbit. "Can I help you?"  
Aurora pulled back her hood as some of the dwarves slightly gasped at her soft feminine features. "Yes Mr. Baggins we are looking for a stubborn wizard called Gandalf the Grey." Aurora said as her soft voice echoed throughout the house.  
Gandalf walked towards the door with his pipe in hand. "Lady Aurora, what kept you dear child?" Gandalf asked her.  
Aurora looked at him and softly smiled. "Went to the wrong hobbit home…Fenrir doesn't like it when I help him with maps." Aurora said as Balin walked into the hallway.  
Fenrir snorted and helped Aurora out of her cloak. "Lady Aurora so you're the missing member to our company and I see you brought your friend, Fenrir." Balin said to the young woman as she walked over to him and gently hugged him.  
"Yes I hope no one minds he says I cause too much trouble." Aurora said to the older dwarf as he chuckled. "Oh right our contract I hope you don't mind if we changed a few things on it."  
Aurora turned around slightly as she pulled a neatly folded paper from her corset.  
Bilbo blushed a deep red as he looked away quickly.  
Aurora handed their contract to Balin as he looked it over. "So you and Master Fenrir signed it." Balin said to her as he showed it to Thorin who looked it over and signed it as well.  
"So you both are not scared about this dangerous journey?" Dwalin asked them.  
Fenrir shook his head. "No, we usually go on dangerous quests with Gandalf." Fenrir said to him as Bilbo read his contract.  
"Well Lady Aurora and Master Fenrir welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said to them as they half bowed.  
"Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited tolacerations…" Bilbo mumbled as Fenrir and Aurora walked into the pantry to find food. "Incineration?" Bilbo looked at the dwarves.  
"Oh Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye." Bofur said to the hobbit as they saw his face go white as they heard Bilbo whimper slightly.  
"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked the hobbit as he started to breath a bit hard.  
"Y-yeah." Bilbo said as the two in the pantry stopped looking for food and watched the hobbit. "Feel a bit faint"  
Everyone watched as Bofur stood up and took his pipe out of his mouth. "Think furnace with wings." Bofur said as the poor hobbit became white as paper.  
"I think you should stop." Aurora said to him as she watched Bilbo.  
"Air. I-I-I need air." Bilbo said while trying to speak clearly.  
Bofur continued. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur said to the young hobbit as he breathed silently and everyone watched him waiting for a reply.  
"Mr. Baggins?" Aurora said softly.  
"Nope." Bilbo said as he fainted causing Fenrir to chuckle.  
"Oh very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said sarcastically as he looked to the last two members and they nodded while walking to the unconscious hobbit and carried him into the parlor.  
"You're barely lifting him, Fenrir." Aurora said to her friend as he smiled.  
"You said you could handle a small hobbits weight." Fenrir said as they settled the hobbit in his arm chair and the dwarves heard a loud smack and a yelp.  
"Dwarves have more manners than you, Fenrir!" Aurora said as she walked into the kitchen.  
Gandalf shook his head at the young man. "You of all beings know of her temper." Gandalf said as Fenrir touched his cheek.

Aurora cleaned the kitchen some as she waited for the water in the kettle to boil.  
"Lass would you like some help?" A familiar voice said and she turned around to see Balin and Dori in the doorway.  
"Balin…oh you don't have to." Aurora said as they both smiled and walked into the kitchen to help her put the dishes up.  
"Havent seen you in a while young one…what adventures have you been on?" Balin asked her as she smiled.  
"Nothing really just small jobs protecting travelers or healing some." Aurora said as Dori got the tea set ready while listening to them.  
"You're a healer, Lady Aurora?" Dori asked her as she smiled more.  
"Yes my mother was a healer and taught me before she passed." Aurora said to them as she glanced at the kettle. "Water is ready."  
Dori looked at her then walked over to the kettle and smiled. "So it is you have talent." Dori said as Aurora laughed a little unaware of two sets of eyes watching in the doorway.  
"It's good to see you and the lad, young one." Balin said to her then he glanced at the door way at piercing blue eyes. "But what made you decide to join us on this quest?"  
Aurora set the plate down and sighed. "Let's just say it's a debt I owe Gandalf." Aurora said as she took the freshly poured cup of tea to the parlor.  
Thorin and Dwalin watched the young woman disappear around the corner.

Aurora handed Bilbo the cup of tea then stood near Fenrir who was leaning against the wall.  
"I'll be all right just let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo said as he drank some of his tea.  
"You've been sitting quietly for far too long." Gandalf said to the young hobbit as he tried to reply but the wizard cut him off. "Tell me when did doilies and your mothers dishes become so important to you?"  
Aurora felt a cold hand touch her arm as she glanced at Fenrir and he whispered into her ear and she nodded.  
Gandalf continued as Bilbo was lost for words. "I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves in the woods." Gandalf said as he walked a bit closer to the hobbit. "Come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. " Gandalf glanced at Aurora as she walked out of the parlor with Fenrir following her.  
"Guess we should get going soon." Fenrir said to his short companion as she sighed.  
"Yes I still need to get a horse." Aurora said to him as they walked into the hallway to see Balin and Thorin talking.  
"You leaving lass?" Balin asked her as she nodded and slightly glanced at Thorin as she looked back at Balin.  
"Yes sadly but we shall be back by the time everyone leaves hobbiton." Aurora said as he smiled at her softly.  
"Alright lass you both be safe." Balin said to her as she and Fenrir bowed to the two dwarves and they grabbed their cloaks and bags.  
The two dwarves watched the duo leave out of the hobbit home.  
"They are very strange traveling companions aren't they?" Thorin asked Balin as the other dwarf chuckled.  
"Yes they are but they are very loyal." Balin said to him. "They are interesting to travel with." Balin watched Thorin as he looked at him.  
They looked towards the parlor door to see Bilbo out of the parlor and head towards his bedroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't posted recently. I have been busy with college and my job plus this week I got sick and getting stuff ready for Valentine's Day.  
Hope you all like this chapter.

Chapter 2: The World Ahead

it was nearly the afternoon when Bilbo joined up with the company but there were still no signs of the last two members.  
"You sure they will appear, brother?" Dwalin asked Balin as the company rode their ponies.  
"Yes, brother they will appear." Balin said as a white owl flew towards them and Gandalf lifted his staff for the owl to land on.  
In its beak held a small blue flower causing him to chuckle. "They are on their way." Gandalf said to the company causing them to look at the wizard in utter confusion as they heard loud thunderous sounds from behind them.  
They saw a white horse gallop pass them with Fenrir on its back as Aurora galloped towards them on a brown horse yelling in a strange language.  
The company looked at the direction the two rode off in then looked to Gandalf as he smiled. "They are racing again." Gandalf said to them.

The company arrived at a stream to see the two horses gulping down their water as Fenrir sat on a rock with only his pants on and glaring at the young woman who just smiled innocently at him.  
Thorin looked at the sky. "Let's make camp here for the night and continue in the morning." Thorin said as everyone got off their ponies while Gandalf walked over to the duo.  
"She kicked you off your horse again, Fenrir?" Gandalf asked the white haired man as he growled.  
"You are no lady…no respect at all." Fenrir growled at Aurora as she giggled at him.  
"Says the Lord that dumped freezing water on me before dawn." Aurora said to him as Gandalf chuckled at them. "Even Gandalf is laughing."  
"All of this because he dumped water on you, Lady Aurora?" Gandalf asked her as she glared at him.  
"Yes!" Aurora said to him while pouting and turning away from them. "You know I hate freezing cold water, Gandalf."  
Aurora yelped as she felt a hand ruffle up her brown hair. "You truly are like your parents, young one." Gandalf said to her and she blushed.  
Bilbo walked over to them and cleared his throat. "Um Lady Aurora is it?" The young hobbit asked as he smiled at her. "I don't mean to intrude but what language did you use earlier?" Fenrir and Aurora looked at each other than at Gandalf.  
"It's called Draconian, young hobbit." Fenrir said to him with a small smile. "It's an old language from the Silverfrost Mountains."  
The dwarves watched them as Aurora walked towards Balin and Thorin. "We are truly sorry about being late this morning, Master Oakenshield." Aurora said to Thorin with a small bow. "Fenrir and I usually pull pranks on each other we hope we didn't cause any trouble." Aurora sat next to Balin as Thorin nodded at her.  
"That language you yelled in what was it?" Thorin asked her as he watched her.  
"An old language that many cannot understand at times…it's called Draconian." Aurora said to him as Dori walked over to her with some hot tea.  
Thorin nodded as the company set up camp for the night. "Lass would you mind showing us your swordsman skills?" Balin asked her as everyone looked at her.  
"May I show them once we get to Bree? I left my swords there to be fixed along with Fenrir's weapons." Aurora said to him as he nodded. "I'm just borrowing these just in case I need them." Aurora held up a two curved swords.  
"Those are your aunt's yes?" Balin asked her as she smiled. "How is she?"  
"Fine…wasn't happy to see Fenrir with me on the way to Bag End." Aurora said to them as she watched the sky darken more. "But she is happy to see me going on another journey as long as Fenrir keeps his promise to Runa."  
Fenrir walked over to her with some bread and fruit. "For some reason she doesn't think I'm a good protector for Aurora." Fenrir said as Aurora took the food while he sat next to her with his clothes back on.  
"Because you set her garden on fire…if I wasn't there to block her sword you would be dead right now." Aurora said to him as he chuckled.

 **Later that night**

Fenrir looked around the area as he heard nothing but the sounds of the night and the snoring of dwarves.  
He glanced over his shoulder to see Dwalin behind him. "So you and the lass travel together?" Dwalin asked him as he nodded and looked across the stream.  
"Before you ask no I have no feelings for her like that…she is more like a sister to me than anything." Fenrir said to him as Dwalin sat near him.  
Dwalin nodded. "Will she be a burden?" Dwalin asked him as Fenrir looked at the brute dwarf.  
"No…she is strong willed, excellent fighter and healer." Fenrir said as he glanced behind him to see Aurora asleep near Bilbo as he curled up next to her more. "And we know what lies ahead of us better than anyone."  
Dwalin watched the sleeping company. "Why did you both agree on joining us?" Dwalin asked him as the air slowly turned cold.  
"Revenge…there is someone I want to kill for taking someone precious to me." Fenrir said to him as he touched his arm as if in pain. "Aurora is looking for someone…as you dwarves call your One." Fenrir said to him.  
"She has a One? Then why isn't he here with her?" Dwalin asked him as he saw Fenrir's eyes glow in the moon light.  
"That is a story only she can tell…I do not wish to feel her wrath if I told you or anyone who he is." Fenrir said to him as he slowly got up and made his way to Aurora.  
Fenrir glanced at Thorin to see him watching as he walked over to Aurora and lay down next to her as Dwalin walked over to Thorin.  
"He wants revenge against someone that took someone from him and the lass is looking for her One." Dwalin said to Thorin as they watched the duo sleep.  
"Then why is he not here?" Thorin asked as Dwalin shook his head.  
"He won't say…only fear her wrath then tell me." Dwalin said to him. "I noticed his arm earlier had a burn on it and as we talked he touched it as if in pain."  
Thorin nodded as he closed his eyes.

 **The next morning**

Aurora helped Bilbo on his pony as Fenrir helped her on her horse. "Bree isn't far from here." Gandalf said to them as Aurora and Fenrir rode to the front with Gandalf.  
"Fenrir are you alright you been very quiet." Aurora asked him as he softly smiled at her.  
"Yes…memories from the past haunting me last night." Fenrir said to her as she gently touched his arm and he relaxed. "I'm sorry if I woke you last night."  
"You didn't wake me really you just held me too tightly." Aurora said to him as they made it to a large clearing causing the sun to brighten her hair more to look reddish.  
"I'm sorry." Fenrir said to her as she giggled. "Did you eat today?"  
Aurora nodded. "Yes and I bathed to before everyone woke up I had Bilbo watching out for me." Aurora said to him as Gandalf chuckled.  
"No wonder he is in good spirits and the air smelled of your oils." Gandalf said to her causing Fenrir to laugh at her blushing face.  
"The oils fell into the water…Fenrir stop laughing!" Aurora said to him as he laughed more.  
"You're so clumsy." Fenrir said to her as she punched his arm.  
"Says the lord that broke the bed at the prancing pony." Aurora said as he looked at her in shock.  
"How in Valar do you know that?" Fenrir asked her as she laughed.  
"Fenrir I woke up hearing a small scream from that woman that you talked with." Aurora said as Fenrir looked away blushing.  
"Using your charm again, Lord Fenrir?" Gandalf asked as he and Aurora smiled at the blushing man.  
"Not you too Gandalf…" Fenrir said to him as Aurora giggled.

Midday they reached Bree only to stop at the gate. "No entry!" A male voice said to them through the door.  
"Is he always like this?" Balin asked Aurora as she sighed.  
"Fenrir broke his nose for sneaking into my room last time we were here." Aurora said as she heard whispers of discuss behind her and Gandalf as Fenrir climbed off his horse and walked to the gate. "Fenrir be nice."  
Thorin rode up to Aurora and Gandalf. "He snuck into your room?" Thorin asked her as she nodded.  
"Yes…Fenrir has excellent hearing after he broke the bed he heard my door open across from his room." Aurora said to the dwarf lord as they heard shouting.  
"I won't open the gate unless Aurora is really with you, monster!" The man said as Aurora slide off her horse and walked to the gate.  
"Phillip please open the gate." Aurora said as the yelling stopped and the door slowly opened and she was pulled in causing everyone to stare at the gate in horror then heard a loud slap and a cry of pain.  
The gates started to open as some men shook their heads at Phillip.  
"We warned you lad not to anger her or grab her like that." A man said as Aurora stood over the man holding his cheek.  
Phillip looked at the company then at Fenrir as he smirked at the man causing him to scurry away from the company and gates.  
"You alright, Lass?" Balin asked her as she nodded and grabbed her horses' reigns and made her way through the street.  
"Let her cool off she doesn't like being grabbed like that." Fenrir said to them as he followed the enraged woman.

They came to a large home with a large flower garden in front and saw Aurora talking with a dwarf and a tall man.  
"Gandalf the Grey what trouble are you getting my niece into now?" A woman's voice asked as everyone saw an older woman with blonde hair and forest green eyes walk out of the large house wearing a blue dress and black boots.  
"Runa, it's so good to see you again." Gandalf said as Aurora walked over to them holding black sheathes.  
"Runa is it alright if Fenrir and I sparred in the back I promise he won't do anything to destroy your garden." Aurora said to her aunt as she nodded.  
"That's fine dear…it's good to see you happy again." Runa said to the young woman as Aurora grabbed Fenrir's hand and ran to the back of the house.  
"I don't believe my eyes…Balin is that you?" The dwarf asked as he walked over to Balin grinning.  
"Aelu Stonekiller it's good to see you again I didn't know you were here." Balin said to him.  
"Aye Lady Aurora and Fenrir asked Lady Runa here if I could live with them and work with her husband as a blacksmith." Aelu said to the older dwarf.

 **Later that late afternoon**

The Company sat around a fire in the back of the house as Aurora and Fenrir stood in a large clearing behind the house.  
"Lass don't break those swords again!" Aelu said to her as she smiled.  
They watched as Aurora pulled out duel black blade swords with strange markings on them in red.  
"I'm shocked you were able to fix her swords." Runa said as she set the tray of food down for the hungry company.  
"The damned blades nearly burned off my beard." Aelu said to her as she sat next to him.  
Fenrir pulled out his long sword. "I'll hold back a bit, Princess." Fenrir said as they saw Aurora lung at him with great speed and clashed with his blade.  
"Why must he anger her?" Runa said as Gandalf laughed. "You're no help wizard."  
Gandalf watched the two spar. "I'm sorry Lady Runa but it was their choice plus she is happy." Gandalf said as the woman sighed. "I promise to keep an eye on her."  
Fenrir crashed onto the table as Aurora held her swords at his throat. "I warned you Fenrir." Runa said as the white haired man gulped while looking at the young woman above him.  
Aurora sheathed her swords and helped him stand. "Stop holding back and maybe you can beat me…Princess." Aurora said in a teasing voice as everyone laughed.  
"I keep forgetting you're not that scared little girl." Fenrir said to her as she smiled.  
"I don't have a lot of rooms so some of you are going to have to share." Runa said as she watched them.

The dwarves whispered to one another as Aurora walked upstairs to her room with Fenrir following her.  
Gandalf stopped Fenrir before he entered Aurora's room.  
"Fenrir…why don't you stay with me and Bilbo tonight." Gandalf said to the man as he glanced at Aurora and slowly nodded while following the Wizard.  
Aurora sighed as she set her pack down near her bed watching as the sun started to set behind the trees.  
"Mother…give me strength." Aurora whispered as she touched her necklace as the gem on it softly shined with the sun.  
A gentle knock came to her door causing her to jump to her feet with a start as it slowly opened to reveal Thorin.  
"Lady Aurora…" Thorin said as they both stared at each other.  
"Thorin." Aurora said as she sat back down on her bed. "No more beds but the spare in here?" Aurora watched him as he nodded.  
"Yes…Do you mind?" Thorin asked her politely.  
Aurora softly blushed as she shook her head. "No it's fine." Aurora said as she set her swords against the nightstand as Thorin walked fully into the room and slowly closed the door and went to his bed.  
Thorin set his pack down on his bed and glanced at her to see her laying down on her bed reading a book.  
There was a long silence in the room except for the pages being turned from the book until Thorin decided to speak. "I'm curious who made your swords?" Thorin asked her as he sat down on his bed while taking his boots off.  
"They belonged to my mother…as a gift from my father." Aurora said to him while looking at him. "She gave them to me when I was a little one."  
Thorin nodded as he leaned against the headboard of the bed and looked at her. "If I may what are those strange markings?" Thorin asked her as she glanced at her swords.  
"They are in Draconian…they say 'Bringer of light, vanquish the darkness.'" Aurora said to him as she slowly closed her book. "That look in your eyes Master Oakenshield…go ahead and ask your questions." Aurora watched him.  
"The wizard says you travel a lot with Lord Fenrir…why?" Thorin asked her as she softly laughed.  
"If you must know it's because he and I grew up together…and not that long ago he lost the one most precious to him." Aurora said to him as he saw a single tear slowly fall from her face. "His wife."  
A knock came to the door causing them to look at the door.  
"Lady Aurora?" Aelu asked as she ran out of the room with tears going down her face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

 **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi** : no it's a character I created and my friend thought of his name because I couldn't think of a good one to go with my story or his past. Plus I made a character for her too who is going to appear soon along with more of Aurora's and Fenrir's past.

This one will be confusing but it will be explained very soon.I will work on Fenrir's past when its time just for now please enjoy the story! I'm trying to get a picture of my characters up on my deviant art so everyone knows what they look like and everything. And before anyone asks everything about my characters will slowly be revealed and hopefully I will be better and well rested.

Chapter 3:

Runa watched as the rune on the door in the storage room glowed blue as she glanced at Gandalf.  
"Gandalf you must get closer to Rivendell." Runa said as they heard deep growling. "The last time he used this magic was…before Smaug took Erebor." Runa looked at the old wizard as he smoked his pipe.  
"He seemed fine before." Gandalf said to her as she glared at him her eyes changing to a faint tint of amber.  
"The longer he stays human the more of a danger he is to everyone." Runa said as they heard a soft squeak and saw her husband and Aelu behind them.  
"Dear we are almost out of that flower…we only have enough for a few days." The man said to her as she nodded.  
"Thank you love." Runa said with a small smile as she looked at the door. "Walter can you make sure he has enough to last till they are closer to Rivendell?"  
"Of course but what about the dwarves they have been asking about that growling sounds." Walter said to her as Gandalf looked at Runa.  
"Give us a day and have Aurora go into town for you we can move him to the store room behind your house it's large enough so if he does change." Gandalf said to her as she sighed.  
"Fine…I'll stay with him just in case he transforms." Runa said to them as she sat against the wall. "You have until the day after tomorrow then go but you must not dally if you can't get him to Lord Elrond soon then your company will find out and you might lose their trust or worse." Runa watched the old wizard as he nodded.

 **Next morning**

Thorin slowly woke up and felt the room slightly colder than last night as he looked around he noticed Aurora's bed made and her bag gone along with her swords.  
A small knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts as he saw Bilbo poke his head into the room. "Oh Lady Aurora isn't here? I guess she is waiting for me then outside." Bilbo said as he walked down the hallway leaving a bewildered Thorin in the room.  
Bilbo walked down the stairs to see everyone eating and sat Aurora talking to Gandalf at the front door.  
"Okay so we need these herbs…" Aurora said to the wizard as she walked out the door and heard someone calling her name as she turned around to see the young hobbit smiling at her.  
"Sorry I'm late." Bilbo said to her as she smiled softly at him. "I'm ready."  
Aurora laughed and walked outside with Bilbo quickly following her. " Alright you never been to the shops here in Bree have you, Bilbo?" Aurora asked him as they walked towards the crowded shops.  
"No but I was wondering if I could get a few things for the journey." Bilbo asked her blushing slightly causing her to laugh.  
"Of course you never been on journeys I'll help you pay for anything you need." Aurora said as Bilbo held onto her cloak so he doesn't lose her in the crowd.

 **Later that afternoon**

Aurora walked back to the house with Bilbo quickly walking behind her holding a new bag.  
"I'm glad you found everything you wanted, Bilbo" Aurora said to him as she smiled and shifted her bag on her back. "Would you like some tea once we get back?"  
Bilbo nodded. "Oh yes please…um I wanted to ask you something too, Lady Aurora?" Bilbo asked her as she nodded and bite into the apple she pulled out of her bag. "Gandalf said you were not human…what are you if you don't mind me asking."  
Aurora looked at the sky with a smile. "Bilbo I will tell you but you mustn't tell anyone." Aurora said to him as he quickly nodded while she leaned down and whispered into his ear causing him to look at her in confusion. "It's our secret little hobbit." Aurora smiled as she gently kissed the top of his head and started to walk again almost leaving a blushing hobbit behind.  
Bilbo ran to keep up with her. "I wont tell but why keep it a secret?" Bilbo asked her as he saw sadness slowly appear on her face.  
"Bilbo…I was like you once." Aurora said as the wind softly blew through her hair. "I didn't like fighting but when a dear friend is almost killed and you were supposed to stay hidden what would you do?"  
Bilbo thought for a few seconds. "I would find a way to help without fighting." Bilbo said to her as she chuckled.  
"That's what I thought too…but I did something very foolish that nearly caused Fenrir's death." Aurora said to him as they reached the house to see Gandalf, Balin and Thorin talking outside.  
"Ah Lady Aurora and Bilbo back from shopping?" Gandalf asked as the two smiled at the wizard.  
"Yes my aunt wanted me to get some herbs and Bilbo found some things he wanted." Aurora said as Bilbo blushed. "Where is my aunt?"  
Gandalf nodded towards the house as Aurora walked inside with Bilbo following her.  
"And I do believe you have your own little shadow, Lass." Balin said as she laughed.  
"Yes but I promised him I would make some sweets before we leave tomorrow." Aurora said as they closed the door.

 **Later that night**

Aurora smiled as Bilbo watched her pull some Lembas out of the oven. "So these are bread that elves make?" Bilbo asked her as she nodded and softly hummed while she set some on the racks to cool. "Do you have friends that are elves?"  
Aurora laughed softly. "Yes I have a lot of elf friends but there is one that travels with me and Fenrir at times when she sneaks away from her father." Aurora said as she placed some more bread into the oven.  
"Really?" Bilbo asked with a curious tone and glint in his eyes.  
"Yes her name is Vilaria." Aurora said as Balin walked into the kitchen. "Would you like some bread, Balin?" Aurora asked him and he chuckled.  
"No lass I just wanted to check on you and Bilbo." Balin said as he saw Aurora wearing a cream color dress with gold trim. "it's rare to see you in dresses you must be in a good mood."  
Aurora softly smiled. "I am i also made something for Fenrir hopefully my aunt will let me see him." Aurora said to him as Bilbo looked at her.  
"is he ill?" Bilbo asked her as she shook her head.  
"You remember what I said earlier about what I am? Fenrir is different too." Aurora said to him as Balin heard a soft whisle and walked over to the stove to make some tea.  
"Aye but he is a good companion." Balin said to him as he handed a cup of tea to Aurora and she smiled.  
"Yes he is…just don't anger him." Aurora said as she drank some tea. "Let me go take this to Fenrir to see if he is hungry." Aurora grabbed a tray of food and walked out of the kitchen.

Aurora walked upstairs towards the door with a softly glowing blue rune on the door as she saw her aunt walk out of the room. "How is it that you both always know when its safe to be around each other?" Runa asked her niece as she smiled.  
"We have that kind of bond aunt plus I can hear his stomach growling in rage for not eating." Aurora said to her as she walked passed her aunt and into Fenrir's room as the rune slowly vanished.  
"Fenrir? I brought you something to eat." Aurora looked around as she saw him lying on the bed with his eyes closed.  
"I must be a lucky guy to have you bring me food, Aurora." Fenrir said while opening his sky blue eyes as he looked at her. "is there a fancy guest here? You never wear dresses." Fenrir slowly sat up as she sat next to him on his bed.  
Aurora handed him the tray as he smiled and ate the meat first on the plate. "I just felt like wearing dresses." Aurora said as she watched him devour his meal. "how are you feeling?"  
Fenrir swallowed the last of his food as he drank his mead. "Like I got into a fight with a fire being and lost." Fenrir said teasingly as she smack his arm making him laugh.  
"Yes you are feeling better." Aurora said as he chuckled at her. "she said it will only last a few days and we should be near Rivendell."  
Fenrir nodded as he leaned against the wall. "So we have to hurry…I'm sorry for not telling you."  
Aurora smiled as she hugged him and he hugged her back. "It's fine I noticed when I knocked you off your horse the other day your eyes slightly changed." Aurora said as she pulled away. "I'm just glad you didn't fully transformed."

 **The next morning**

The Company walked outside at dawn to see their horses all ready and Aurora hugging her aunt and uncle.  
Fenrir smiled at them as Aelu nodded at the company.  
"I wish you all the best of luck on your journey and protection." Runa said as she kissed Aurora's head and said something in Elvish.  
Gandalf got on his horse as he smelled something sweet in the air. "Aurora have you been making bread this morning?" Gandalf asked her.  
"Yes I woke early with Fenrir and he helped me make some before everyone woke up." Aurora said as Fenrir helped Aurora on her horse before he got on his horse.

Gandalf rode in front of the group with Fenrir as Aurora stayed next to Balin as they talked. "You and Fenrir traveled that far Lass? That must be hard." Balin said to her as she smiled.  
"Not really most of the time we get horses or find a carriage." Aurora said to him as he nodded.  
"Lady Aurora!" Bofur called out as she turned in her saddle to looked at the dwarf. "Did you really make this bread it's really good and sweet."  
"Yes I love cooking." Aurora said to him as he and the others smiled at her.  
Fili and Kili rode up to Aurora and Balin. "We were curious, Lady Aurora…Dwalin said you have a One." Fili said to her as his brother nodded. "What is he like?"  
Aurora smiled and looked at the sky. "Lets see…he is smart, proud, brave, intelligent, vengeful and pretty stubborn." Aurora said as Balin smiled at her while chuckling. "I haven't seen him in a very long time I doubt he remembers me really." Aurora felt eyes on her back as she told the young brothers.  
"Your not going to tell us who he is are you?" Kili asked her as she laughed.  
"No your going to have to wait." Aurora said to him as both brothers groaned.  
"Can you tell us about your travels then?" Fili asked her as she smiled and nodded.  
"I grew up in a small village not too far from the Silverfrost mountains and met Fenrir when I was young." Aurora said to them as the other company members got closer to listen. "He taught me how to fight with swords, arrows and how to survive when traveling."  
"What are the Silverfrost mountains like?" Bofur asked her as he ate some of his bread.  
"Cold, snow everywhere and large lust forests everywhere…The ice dragon castle still stands nestled into the mountains." Aurora said to them as she glanced at Fenrir. "Fenrir and I would travel there at times if there is a snow storm and explore the ruins in the area he likes the cold where I cant stand it very much."  
"Yeah I remember you always staying deep within the castle near the fire and refusing to leave till it was a bit warmer." Fenrir called out as she laughed.  
"Yes and you being the charmer to get us free rooms everywhere we go that's why we can't go to the prancing pony anymore." Aurora said to him making him laugh.

 **Later that night**

After everyone ate their dinner, the brothers stayed awake for their nightly watch as everyone slept.  
Gandalf sat under a tree as Fenrir slept near Aurora who was close to Gandalf wide awake.  
Bilbo woke up to the sounds of snoring dwarves and got up.  
Aurora yawned softly as she relaxed near the wizard. "Why don't you get some sleep Aurora." Gandalf said to her as she nodded and laid down next to Fenrir who instantly cling to her.  
Gandalf smiled as he watched Bilbo walk over to the horses with a hand in his pocket.  
Bilbo secretly gave his pony a apple as Gandalf smiled at him.  
They heard a distant screeching causing Bilbo to look around as Aurora opened her eyes in fright.  
"What was that?" Bilbo asked as he looked at Fili and Kili.  
"Orcs." Kili said to him as he had a feared look on his face.  
"Orcs?" Bilbo asked as Thorin woke up with a start and looked around.  
"Throatcutters." Fili said to him as he looked at the hobbit. "There'll be dozens of them out there…The lone-lands are crawling with them."  
"They attack in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep." Kili said as Bilbo looked at him scared and Thorin looked at his nephews. "Quick and quiet. No screams. Just lots of blood" Kili gave Bilbo a grave look.  
The brothers chuckled quietly. "You think that's funny?" Thorin asked his nephews as he gave them a stern look. " You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"  
"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said to him while looking down.  
"No you didn't." Thorin said as he walked towards the cliff. "You know nothing of the world."  
Thorin walked towards Gandalf and glanced at Aurora as she rested near the wizard and Fenrir let go of her and turned over.  
"Don't mind him laddie." Balin said to the brothers as Aurora opened her eyes and watched Thorin with worry. 


End file.
